Jurassic Park: The Game
"Universal and game developer Telltale are teaming up to create a new Jurassic Park game unlike anything you've ever seen before!" Jurassic Park: The Game is an upcoming 5 episode downloadable, third-person adventure game; set canonically sometime after the system failure of the park in the movie Jurassic Park (film). It will feature brand new characters as well as existing secondary ones that will provide the story of the park's demise and the escaping adventures of remaining authorized and unauthorized personnel on Isla Nublar. The game is schedule for release on November 15th, 2011 for PC/Mac and ConsolesJurassic Park: The Game - retrieved March 9th, 2011 The Xbox version will receive a retail disc. All launch copies will contain all four episodes as a package. 'Gameplay' Telltale set out to make the mechanics of the game into something different from past attempts, citing an inspiration from the Playstation's hit game Heavy Rain, which features a context sensitive foundation with emphasis on exploring and making choices rather than shooting or creating. An example of this is shown with character interactions with objects such as a blaring horn in a Jeep to maneuvering around dinosaurs which can end up with a death sequence for the character (Reverting to a reset option, rewarding the player to test/explore). This was mainly done because the creators believed Jurassic Park was more of an "escape and explore" type movie and not a "shooter" which many games tried to put in. 'Plot' One of the tidbits was that the game would go about trying to resolve some of the plots/events of Jurassic Park (film) as well as after the film, with an example of the fate of Dennis Nedry's Barbasol can of dinosaur embryos. The following information is based off of trailers and various gameplay demonstrations, subject to change The game takes place shortly after Dennis Nedry is killed. Nima, a professional smuggler and a man named Miles are waiting at the East Dock for Nedry, but soon realize he is not coming, so they decide to go and investigate. Following the main road, they find Nedry's Jeep (#12) and his corpse inside. Miles finds the Barbasol under some mud and takes it, but they see a dilophosaur (possibly the one who killed Nedry) and Miles shoots at it. The dilophosaur escapes, then returns with two others who attack and kill Miles. Nima, seeing a chance, attempts escape. She manages to after the dilophosaurs mysteriously run away. She grabs the Barbasol can, but is bitten by an unseen dinosaur (Troodon). After trying to run away again, she succumbs to the poison, and falls unconcious. Gerry, along with his daughter Jess, are about to leave the island aboard a ship at the East Dock. However, along the way, they discover Nima. She is gravely wounded and they have to take her to the main building to help her. But along the way they discover a infant triceratops eating a fallen branch along the track. After it moves out of the way, the mother triceratops comes and traps Gerry under the fallen fence. The Tyrannosaur appears, finding the mother Triceratops a threat, and the two fight. After barely escaping, Gerry, Jess and the still-unconcious Nima make a run for the Triceratops Maintenance Building, and succeed. Later, a group of mercinaries land on Isla Nublar after InGen realizes thats somethings wrong. Shortly after landing, the helicopter is attacked by the Tyrannosaurus. Later, the group discovers the Jeep resting on it's perch. Shortly afterward, one mercinary named Billy Yoder is attacked and disarmed by a Dilophosaurus. Later, he and the rest of the mercenaries reach the Marine Facility and help an employee escape. However, Billy Yoder is shocked to know that she knew about the power failure and didn't tell him or anyone else. Soon after, Dr. Harding and company are trapped by raptors and the Herrerasaurus at the Bone Crusher ride (which was a planned roller coaster) and have to escape. But Nima, while attempting to escape, is bitten by Tyrannosaurus rex in the leg, and dragged out from her hiding spot, leaving her life in question. Walkthrough See Jurassic Park: The Game Walkthrough for tips and tricks! Episodes * Jurassic Park Episode 1: The Intruder * Jurassic Park Episode 2: The Cavalry * Jurassic Park Episode 3: The Depths * Jurassic Park Episode 4: The Survivors 'Characters' 'Humans' In order of appearance in the game. *Dennis Nedry *Nima Cruz *Miles Chadwick *Gerry Harding *Jess Harding *Billy Yoder *Unknown InGen Mercenary *Marine Facility Employee *Laura Sorkin *East Dock Employee *Lewis Dodgson (mentioned only) *John Hammond (mentioned only) *Mrs. Harding (mentioned only) *Alan Grant (indirect mention only) *Ellie Sattler (indirect mention only) *Ian Malcolm (indirect mention only) *Donald Gennaro (indirect mention only) *Mercenary Pilot (not seen) 'Dinosaurs' *Dilophosaurus *Troodon (Species IG74726f6f646f6e) *Velociraptor *Triceratops *Tyrannosaurus rex *Parasaurolophus *Mosasaurus *Herrerasaurus *Pteranodon *Compsognathus *Gallimimus 'Vehicles' *C-3208 *Jeep 12 *Jeep 14 *Jeep 18 *Explorer 02 *InGen Mercinary Helicopter 'Locations' For a complete list of all game locations: The game version of Isla Nublar The game takes place on its version of Isla Nublar. Buildings/Structures *Heliport (map only) *Main Gates *East Docks *Visitor Center *Isla Nublar Field Lab *Triceratops Maintenance Building *Bone Shaker *North Docks *Geothermal Power Plant Paddocks/Enclosures *Triceratops Paddock *Parasaurolophus Paddock *Marine Facility *Compsognathus Paddock (map only) *Herrerasaur Paddock (map only) *Tyrannosaur Paddock (map only) Places *Cliff *Nedry's Clearing 'Campaign' Through screenshots, there are various "missions" that the player will progress thorough in the game. But one in particular is shown in a demo presentation (As recorded below by Giant Bomb) by Telltale's game showcase event on February 17th. Telltale is currently planning 5 "episodes" for the game. This was later reduced to 4 episodes total. 'Reveal' "Jurassic Park: The Game" was originally announced on June 8th, 2010 along with another Telltale Games title in a partnership deal with Universal Studios. Not much was revealed until the January issue of Game Informer, in which it was a feature story. The official reveal showed off Telltale's goals of the game and additional information. 'Release' Telltale Games offered a pre-order on their site that featured a $29.99 ($5 off incentive, from the retail $34.99) price for all five episodes (delivered monthly starting April). Included was also a Collector's Edition DVD at the end and special forum access to production art, game designer chats, and more. The game was to be released on PC/Mac in April, while a Console release is for the Fall. Telltale announced on April 25th in this letter, that the PC/Mac version would be delayed till Fall due to additions/changes to the game. All pre-orderers prior to April 24th will receive a full refund and a free game voucher towards any Telltale game/season including Jurassic Park: The Game. The game has since been announced for the PlayStation 3, Wii, and Xbox 360 releasing simultaneously with the PC/Mac versions. As part of the deal with Microsoft to publish games on the Xbox Arcade, Telltale will release an exclusive retail disc version of the game for the Xbox 360 containing all 4 episodes. It will release on November 15th for all platforms, retail disc or digital depending on the platform. The game will ship out three versions: 1.Regular Edition+Digital, 2.Deluxe Edition+Digital, 3.Xbox 360 Retail Edition. Cast and Crew Crew *Kevin Boyle - Executive Producer *Joe Pinney - Designer/Writer *Mark Daren - Designer/Writer *Daniel Herrera - Director (Episode I) *Andrew Langley - Director (Episode III) 'Trivia' *This is the first Jurassic Park video game since the licensed games for Jurassic Park III. *It is the first JP game...: **Made by TellTale Game **Made for Xbox 360, PS3 and iPad. **Where the makers took pointers from fans **Point and click type game. *It is a part of a resurgence of Jurassic Park merchandise which included the Hasbro Toys 'R' Us Jurassic Park toy line of 2009 and the new Jurassic Park comics. *The T-Rex's roar in the Teaser Trailer was not the Jurassic Park T-Rex roar used in the movie. The roar, in fact, is used by a T-Rex in another Dinosaur game series, Dino Crisis. It was later fixed in the IGN Action Trailer. *The game has been delayed to include, "new game mechanics and a sense of terror" moving the PC/Mac version to Fall along with the Console release. Similarities to Jurassic Park Novel *The restaurant is called "Les Gigantes" and not "Cretaceous Cafe" (like in the movies). *More employees trapped on the island. Film *Miles says "Hey! I got Dodgson! I got Dodgson on the line!", a parody of what Nedry said about Dodgson in the first movie "DODGSON, DODGSON WE GOT DODGSON!" Videos Video:Jurassic Park: The Game - Behind the Scenes Trailer|Jurassic Park: The Game - Behind the Scenes Trailer Video:Jurassic Park: The Game Action Montage|Jurassic Park: The Game Action Montage Video:Telltale Jurassic Park The Game Pre-Order Trailer|Jurassic Park: The Game Pre-Order Trailer Video:Jurassic Park - E3 2011: IGN Live Commentary|Jurassic Park - E3 2011: IGN Live Commentary Video:Jurassic Park: Dino Death Montage|IGN's Dino Death Montage Gallery 5517713029 8a61f8b890 z.jpg|CD Box Set 'References' 'External List' *Official Jurassic Park: The Game Site *Game Informer - "An Unlikely Developer Steps Into The Maw of a Troubled License *Giant Bomb's Quick Look Road Show: Jurassic Park nl:Jurassic Park (Telltale) Category:Games Category:Video Games